


Cool Dad, Dork Dad

by meh_guh



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 07:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meh_guh/pseuds/meh_guh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen is a <del>terrible</del> <i>fabulous</i> neighbour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cool Dad, Dork Dad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NewYorkReload](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewYorkReload/gifts).



> Inspired by NewYorkReload's prompt from a while back (sorry, slow writing): Where are the fics that have Cougar as a father? Where he and the Mum are on good terms and the kids are adorable and play with Beth? Where Cougar dresses his kids when he has them which means that they go to primary school in scarves and skinny jeans? WHERE THE MUM AND KIDS ARE LIKE, OMG, JUST KISS JENSEN ALREADY- WE’VE BEEN PLANING YOUR WEDDING FOR YEARSSSSSS

' _Papaaaaa!_ '

Cougar flips another pancake onto the serving plate and ignores the dulcet tones of his eldest child.

' _PAPA!_ ' Nicola races into the kitchen as quietly as the average herd of angry elephants, and Cougar makes a mental note to have _words_ with Jensen about instilling terrible behaviours in Cougar's kids. ' _Jose won't give my scarf back!_ '

'Whoa, munchkinita!' Jensen materialises behind Nicola and picks her up to dangle wrong-way-up as he carries her to the table. 'Inside voices, especially in the morning, huh?'

Nicola huffs an annoyed breath and folds her arms. 'It's _my_ scarf. Just cuz he's smaller-'

Jensen runs his fingers along Nicola's sides, using her squealing spasms to flip her upright and dump her in a chair. 'How about you get to wear one of Papa's hats today? Way cooler than a crummy scarf. It'll totally get all the boys chasing after you.'

'Ew!' Nicola's face screws up in a way that is a miniature copy of her mother's. 'Boys are gross, Uncle J!'

Cougar turns the stove off and slides into his own seat, raising an eyebrow at Jensen. 'My hat would not make boys chase her.'

'No,' Jensen agrees easily, reaching out to try and grab a pancake. 'The fact she's an adorable little hottie'll take care of that- ow!'

Cougar raises the spatula again, and Jensen pulls his hand back without any stolen breakfast. 'I thought we'd agreed you wouldn't let yourself into my house any more.'

Jensen grins and stretches a hand out to try and steal one of Nicola's pancakes, winding up with four little puncture marks on his hand for his trouble. Cougar isn't raising his kids to be doormats. 

'So _cruel_ ,' Jensen moans, but his grin is a pleased one. It widens impossibly when Cougar slides a plate of pancakes in front of him, and Cougar rolls his eyes. Jensen slathers an ungodly amount of syrup over the plate and starts shovelling food into his mouth.

Cougar lets Nicola deliver the standard lecture on table manners, shaking a finger in Jensen's face in a brilliant imitation of her grandmother, and he goes to unearth Jose from his room.

****

When Cougar's marriage to Katie collapsed in gentle waves into a much more enjoyable friendship, he'd bought the first house in the same street that had gone up for sale and happily worked out a joint custody agreement with her. The kids alternated weeks with Cougar and Katie; Katie still came to Los Alamos for the Alvarez Navidad, and Cougar dutifully went to Katie's family's farm for Thanksgiving. It was a _much_ better arrangement.

The one downside is Katie's smirking face whenever she comes by to find Jensen cluttering up Cougar's house.

One of the benefits of a long-term relationship is the development of a sort of hive mind. Jensen is startlingly good at reading Cougar, but Katie is better. He glares at her knowing eyes and herds Jensen towards the back door.

'You always were a terrible host,' Katie laughs, helping herself to a beer from Cougar's fridge. 'I'm not going to bite the poor boy. Unless he's into that sort of thing.'

Cougar rolls his eyes and lets Katie hand him his own beer. Jose had come home that day with a terrible gleam in his eyes and he'd refused to say a single word until Jensen had turned up with Beth riding his shoulders. The two kids had then climbed up to the tree house Jensen had helped Cougar build and spent an hour whispering. Cougar expects _trouble_.

'Jensen is probably into anything you care to try,' he glances at the clock on the stove. 'Did you need something?'

Katie laughs, and Cougar ignores her knowing grin. 'I've been called away next week to replace that damn Greenburg on the Florida trip. You mind keeping Jose and Nicola a while longer?'

Like Cougar will _ever_ protest at more time with his kids. He gives Katie a withering look she decodes easily and they finish their beers in a comfortable silence.

****

Never one to disappoint his father, Jose gets called to the principal's office before lunch the next day. He's swinging his feet in a chair a little too tall for him and glaring mulishly at the poster of grinning children hugging each other and instructing everyone to _Play Nice_.

Cougar leans against the wall, folds his arms and waits. It doesn't take long.

'I'm not apologising,' Jose sulks, folding his arms just like Cougar's. 'He's a jerk and I'd do it again.'

Cougar raises his eyebrows.

Jose wavers after a moment, then slumps. 'Sorry, Papa.'

The phone call from the principal's secretary had been particularly frantic, but she hadn't told Cougar exactly what Jose had done. From the paint spatters on his organic cotton jeans and the faint scent of fireworks, Cougar's guessing it's going to be something special. And bearing Jensen's great big fingerprints all over, but that's a matter for later.

'He deserved it?' he asks in a low enough tone that the principal could not possibly hear. 'This child you victimised?'

Jose's chin tilts up and the fire comes back into his eyes. ' _Yes_.'

' _Está bién_ ,' Cougar takes the seat next to his son and puts an arm around him. 'But when we go in there, you will be contrite and promise not to be a vigilante while at school.'

Jose grins and leans into Cougar. ' _Te quiero, papá_.'

Cougar leaves it a moment, then 'Jensen advised you, didn't he?'

Jose tenses a little and Cougar rubs a soothing hand against Jose's shoulders.

Cougar sighs. _Jensen_.

****

The principal insists on suspending Jose for the rest of the day, citing several previous encounters with the same boy. Cougar nods along with the man's pronouncements, then takes Jose to the batting cages for an hour and lets him belt the remaining anger out on scuffed balls.

'Yo, Cougs!' Jensen calls when they pull into their driveway. 'You wanna-'

'You instructed my son in the use of explosives,' Cougar says, keeping his tone flat. 'You bought him _fireworks_ , Jensen.'

It's almost like a cartoon watching Jensen freeze and start edging away. He moves like he thinks Cougar is attracted to sudden movements and he thinks if he just gets some distance between them he'll be safe.

For a smart guy, Jensen is an _idiot_.

He's so focussed on Cougar that he doesn't notice how Jose's circled around behind him until Jose's arms lock around Jensen's legs.

'Uncle Jake,' Jose cries, making his eyes look huge and tearful. 'They _suspended me_ because of you!'

Jensen's petrified expression as he tries to look at Jose and Cougar at the same time is almost enough to make Cougar lose his composure. But Jose is far too young to have unsupervised access to gunpowder, and Jensen damn well ought to have known better.

'Cougs-' Jensen starts, and Cougar turns the hose on him.

****

Jensen's been a staple of Cougar's and Cougar's kids' lives for years now, introduced by Cougar's vaguely-unhinged ex-boss Clay at a barbecue which ended with Clay in the back of an ambulance while the fire department doused the remains of his house. Even the arresting officers had looked impressed with the damage Clay's lady friend had done, and Cougar remembers cradling Jose to his chest while Katie swung Nicola around to distract her. When Jensen had sidled over with Beth in a sling and a couple of Mr Frosty ice creams, Cougar had been relieved enough to invite Jensen back home to feed him since the burgers had gone the way of the rest of the house. Jensen had grinned that bright, mildly-psychotic smile of his and followed Cougar and Katie home.

Periodically, Cougar wishes he'd left Jensen to the sirens and smoke and Clay's utterly awful sense of hospitality.

Especially when Jensen pulls something like _this_.

'...the hell you doing, Jensen?' Cougar hisses, leaning precariously out his window to glare down at the glow of a laptop under-lighting Jensen's face in a horror-movie way.

'I'm _Say Anything-ing_ you, dude,' he shifts the laptop onto the top of his head, and his teeth flash in the light from the lamppost on the corner. 'You said you'd never seen _Alien_ , and _that_ needs to be rectified ASA-fucking-P.'

Cougar feels his eyes narrow, but the kids are asleep and he's not making any headway on this damn paperwork. A movie actually sounds pretty good.

'Fine,' he jerks a thumb towards the side door. 'Let yourself in. But if you wake Jose, it's _you_ who's going to read him _Goodnight Moon_ twelve times to get him to lie back down again.'

Jensen almost drops his laptop as he tries to shoot finger guns at Cougar, and Cougar goes to see if he's got any popcorn before he lets himself grin at the flailing.

****

Cougar wakes at godawful o'clock the next morning on his sofa. Jensen's still snoring into the afghan Katie's mother made Cougar way back before Nicola was a gleam in Katie's eye while Cougar drools on Jensen's abs. There's a muffled giggle and a cloth-like shuffling sound from somewhere in front of the sofa. When Cougar straightens from his too-comfortable slump on Jensen, he spies Nicola standing in the doorway with an expression that terrifies him.

' _Gatita,_ ' Cougar grimaces when his back cracks and holds his arms wide for his daughter. 'You need something?'

Nicola gives him an arch look, but she climbs into Cougar's lap and leans into him. She's getting _big_ now, Cougar feels a pang when he pictures the upcoming years. Nicola's becoming a young woman and he dreads the day she's too big for hugging her father.

'Jose and me, we love you,' Nicola says, tone serious. 'Mama too.'

Cougar's arms tighten around her and he presses a kiss into her hair. 'I know.'

Nicola sighs, the sound hilariously worldly and worn-out for a nine year old. 'You don't need to pretend, is what I'm saying.'

Cougar leans back to squint at her. He doesn't _need_ his coffee, per se, but maybe caffeine might help clear up some of Nicola's ambiguity. ' _¿Que?_ '

Nicola rolls her eyes at him. 'You _do_ know Beth and Jose have about twenty gigabytes of wedding plans for you and Uncle Jake. It's what they use that tree house for.'

Cougar's mind goes utterly blank, and the only thing he can manage is 'I _knew_ wifi was unnecessary.'

'Wifi's always necessary,' Jensen mumbles, flailing an arm at Cougar's knee and missing by miles. 'Go team Beth-Jo, go!'

'Uncle _J_ ,' Nicola laughs. 'That sounds _dirty_.'

Before he can process it, Cougar's hands have come up to block Nicola's ears. She shoots him a look her mother must've taught her but lets him pretend he's in charge.

'You're awake?' Cougar glares at the side of Jensen's face. They'd powered through a couple of six packs of beer and both of the Alien films before passing out mid-argument about Space Marines and effective ambushing techniques versus Cool Factor.

Jensen makes an inarticulate sound and tries to drag the afghan over his head. He's thwarted by the fact it's folded under his cheek, but it takes several yanks before he give up.

'If you get married before Christmas,' Nicola pokes Cougar in the sternum. 'Mama said she'd take me and Jose and Beth to Disneyland. But if you waste time I have to clean out the attic and Jose has to go do _gardening_ for Mrs DeMaajik.'

'Can't have Jose _gardening_ ' Jensen rolls over to give Nicola a salute. He hooks one ankle around Cougar's and grins. 'Guess we're getting hitched, pookums.'

Cougar tenses, hard enough for Nicola to flinch and Jensen's grin disappears instantly. Nicola eels off Cougar's lap and she twists her hands in front of her in a distress Cougar would kill to erase. It's too bad he's the cause.

'Papa...' she bites her lip, then turns to run for her room crying 'sorry!' over her shoulder.

'So I guess I read this wrong,' Jensen says as he sits up. His lips form a passable smile, but there's an obvious tension as he moves to stand. 'I'll love you and le-'

Cougar's hand slams Jensen's knee down, pinning him to the sofa. Jensen still looks gunshy, but he eases back against the cushions and waits silently.

Cougar stares at the contrast between his fingers and Jensen's terrible acid-washed jeans. The muscle beneath his hand is firm and warm, and it's a real effort not to let his hand drift up Jensen's in-seam.

Jensen is brash. Jensen is mouthy and kind of an asshole. Jensen is _nothing_ like the person Cougar imagined falling in love with.

He's reckless and loud and _silly_.

He's also hilarious and warm and great with the kids. Jensen is always, _always_ there when Cougar needs someone. He's a bright ray of sunshine illuminating Cougar's life from weird, unnoticed angles.

'Jensen...' Cougar says, and he can hear how raw his voice is. He can't look at Jensen yet; it's too loaded.

'Cougar,' Jensen's hand comes up to pin Cougar's to his knee. 'Dude.'

When Cougar makes himself turn towards Jensen, he's almost surprised he isn't blinded by Jensen's grin. Just like that, everything falls into place and Cougar finds himself plastered over Jensen pinning him to the sofa.

'Damn,' Jensen's arms come up to pull Cougar closer, and Cougar is _very_ interested in the solid pressure against his hip. 'I owe Beth and her mother a trip to New York.'

Cougar pauses, less than an inch away from kissing Jensen. ' _¿Por que?_ '

Jensen bucks against Cougar, whining high and forlorn, then his hands slip down the back of Cougar's jeans.

'Cougs, you're gonna kill me,' Jensen groans, throwing his head back far enough to give Cougar access to suck a mark onto his neck. ' _Ohmyfucking GOD!_ '

Cougar grips each of Jensen's wrists and pulls them up next to Jensen's ears, pins them to the cushions as he sits back on Jensen's hips and smirks down at him. Jensen tugs half-heartedly at Cougar's grip, then his mouth drops open in blatant invitation

'Cougar...' Jensen tries to arch up, but Cougar slams him back into the sofa. 'God, _please_...'

'You been making bets about me,' Cougar leans in to drag his stubble across Jensen's. 'You been trying to make a fool of me?'

Jensen shudders under Cougar and his eyes drift closed. 'Never, Cougs. Please, wanted this so bad...'

'Wanted what?' Cougar nips at Jensen's ear and tightens his grip on Jensen's wrists. 'What did you want, Jake Jensen?'

Jensen writhes in Cougar's grip; arches to press his hard-on against Cougar's but he doesn't even try to get out of Cougar's grip.

'Wanted you,' Jensen's eyes open to bore into Cougar's and he spreads his legs as wide as he can on the sofa. 'Always wanted you, Cougs, ever since I saw you. I'll be good, please let me, I'll do whatever you want-'

Cougar lets his lips curl into a grin and he sits back, dragging Jensen's hands to his belly. 'What I want?'

Jensen's pupils blow so wide Cougar can hardly see any blue and his mouth drops open. It's all Cougar can do not to plaster himself across the tempting sight, but it's early enough for the kids to be up and about, so it's too late for a dalliance.

'What I want...' Cougar leans forward to brush his lips against Jensen's ear.

'Uh-huh?' Jensen bucks helplessly, and Cougar very nearly caves to his desire, but the thought of Jose coming out in his onesie to find his father grinding against Uncle Jake is like a dash of freezing water to the libido.

'I want...' Cougar takes Jensen's earlobe between his teeth and drags. 'I want you to go pick up take-out from IHOP because Nicola has a music class at eight and I haven't got time to make breakfast _and_ get them ready for school.'

Jensen freezes for a long moment, then his shoulders collapse against the couch. 'Cougs, man, you're lucky I love you.'

Cougar can't help the noise that escapes at that, but the tell-tale thunder of Jose's feet starts ringing through the house, so he has to content himself with a brief yet passionate kiss before throwing himself up and over the the back of the couch to hide his lower body from view.

' _Hola, Papa!_ ' Jose hollers. 'Morning Uncle Jake!'

Jensen makes a strangled noise and falls off the couch, dragging the afghan along to cover his lap. Jose winks at Cougar while Jensen groans and mutters, and Cougar is going to have to drink heavily to get that image of his baby using innuendo out of his mind.

'Go get dressed,' Cougar tells his son. 'Uncle Jake is getting you pancakes.'

Jose folds his arms across his organic cotton pyjamas. 'Papa. We _know_ about the two of you. We're not _stupid_.'

'Apparently _we_ are,' Jensen mutters and grabs his keys and wallet off the coffee table before sprinting out the front door.

Cougar stares at his son's challenging expression for a moment, then he point towards Jose's room. 'Dressed. Now. Or Uncle Jake will eat your chocolate chip pancakes at you.'

Jose rolls his eyes like a preview of his teen years and disappears to get ready for school. Cougar waits until he hears Jose's door close, then he turns to the kitchen bench and thumps his head against it.

'Why?' he asks the ceiling fan. ' _Why?_ '

****

Jensen being Jensen, he picks up an order featuring Cougar's kids' weight in processed sugar and refined carbs, shooting an unapologetic grin when Cougar's eyes narrow. Jose and Nicola scream delightedly and descend like locusts on the food, slopping syrup and butter and three different types of sauces all over the place.

'You are going to the school when I get the phone call about disruptive behaviour,' Cougar promises.

Jensen smirks and Cougar feels a hand start stroking his thigh. 'Let it go to voicemail, Cougs. Gives them practice for when they need bailing out. Waiting's good for the soul, man.'

If Cougar's kids take after Jensen's example enough to get arrested, Cougar is going to castrate him.

'Oooo-kay,' Jensen raises his hands in the face of Cougar's expression. 'Munchkin and Munchkinita, let's get you to school, hey?!'

Jose crams a last piece of pancake into his mouth and hops off his chair to get his bag. Nicola leans her folded arms on the table and shakes her head.

'Not until you kiss,' she says with a glare. 'Mama owes me five dollars if you kiss in front of me before her.'

Even Jensen isn't expecting that judging by the choked noise he makes and the ridiculous cherry colour he turns. His hands make a few aimless circles in the air as he fails at finding his voice in the face of a nine-year-old demanding her moneyshot. Cougar grips the struts of Jensen's stool and hauls it around by main force. Katie's great, but Nicola's his baby, so Cougar presses his lips to Jensen's for a slow count of five and gives her a wink.

'Ye-e-eah,' Jensen breathes, eyes locked on Cougar's lips. 'Totally won that bet, munchkinita. Go get your bag, OK?'

They've only got ten minutes before Cougar and the kids have to be out the door, but Jensen makes them a very nice ten minutes.

The excited whispers from the back seat as Cougar drives Jose and Nicola to school are all the warning Cougar needs to brace for excited fuss. If there was only some way to stop his ex-wife, his kids and Jensen's niece from launching Operation: Big Gay Wedding, Emphasis on BIG, Cougar would be totally happy. As it is, he's going to have to settle for proud of his kids and eager to get back home.

****

Jensen's just finishing tidying up when Cougar slams back through his front door, wiping a smear of chocolate syrup off the table with a dish towel even though the bench wipes are _right there_. Cougar leaves the hygiene issue for later, though and presses Jensen down on the table to mark him up.

'Hey ther-' Jensen tries for suave, but Cougar's having _none_ of that. He leans in and shuts Jensen up enthusiastically. Jensen's on board almost before their lips make contact, sweeping his arm across the table to clear a space as he drags Cougar down on top of him.

Cougar climbs up on Jensen, plants a knee either side of his hips and _grinds_ down. Jensen breaks from the kiss with a whimper.

'Cougs...' he gasps, writhing but not trying to get out of Cougar's grip. ' _Please_...'

Cougar growls and grabs at the bottom of Jensen's ugly-ass t-shirt and just rips it open. Jensen bucks, but his hands stay next to his ears like a good boy. Next, Cougar thumbs Jensen's fly open, trails his knuckles across the wet spot forming on Jensen's boxers.

' _Carlossss_ ,' Jensen breathes, all sultry eyes and pleading mouth, and Cougar breaks. He climbs off Jensen, yanks him off the table and frog-marches him to the bedroom.

'Is this really happening?' Jensen's babbling as Cougar shoves him towards the bed, jerks Jensen's pants down with efficient motions. 'Did I have a stroke last night and this is my brain giving me a totally awesome send off? Aliens? Could be aliens running a mind-control ray on me while they probe me for my secrets-'

'I will probe you,' Cougar says, tone gone low and growly without him even trying. 'But only if you are _quiet_.'

He doesn't mean it. Not with six foot three of beefcake spread underneath him, but he has to maintain control of the situation somehow.

'You don't mean that, man,' Jensen says, spreading his legs startlingly wide; the boy must've been stretching.

Cougar sets his teeth against Jensen's collarbone and relishes the shudder that runs through him.

'You willing to risk it?' he asks around his mouthful, and Jensen's head shakes back and forth like a banner in high wind.

Once he's satisfied Jensen's cowed, Cougar starts trailing his hands across about three acres of tanned muscle. Jensen's nipples respond well to a little thumbnail, but a firm stroke over his floating ribs gets Cougar a delightful flush and some helpless babbling. He does it again, for science's sake, then moves back up to Jensen's pecs with mouth and fingertips.

' _Please_ ,' Jensen gasps, trembling beneath Cougar but keeping his hands where Cougar had placed them. ' _ **Please**_ Cougs, will you fuck me? I need you in me now!'

Well. Cougar's mother raised him to be polite and to do as he was asked, so he flips Jensen and drags his boxers down and off his ankles. Jensen sobs into the duvet and presses back towards Cougar, spreading his knees invitingly.

Cougar's mother also taught him to be generous, so he uses his elbows to force Jensen's knees further apart, spreads Jensen's cheeks with his hands and starts laving.

' _JE_ -sus!' Jensen bucks, then he gropes around for Cougar's hand. Cougar winds their fingers together and adds a little bit of teeth. ' _Warn_ a guy, wouldja? A little to the lef... oh _yeah_...'

Jensen's shaking and covered in sweat by the time Cougar pulls back. He presses kisses along Jensen's spine as he crawls up to grab lube and a condom; a task made more difficult by Jensen's concerted efforts to drag Cougar down for another kiss.

'You want to get fucked or you want to make out like middle schoolers?' Cougar demands, dragging his lips away from Jensen's.

'Can't we do _both_ /' Jensen whines, but he lets Cougar get back between his knees . 'I think you can multitask-'

Cougar shuts him up by slipping two well-slicked finger in, only going to the first joint until he feels Jensen loosen around him, then he gets on with the prep in efficient, thorough motions. Jensen was already pretty relaxed, but he's a puddle of goo by the time Cougar lines his sheathed cock up and eases in.

They have all the time in the world, but only one first, so Cougar is determined to make this the most memorable fucking Jensen's ever received. He keeps himself braced with one hand next to Jensen's shoulder, the other spreading Jensen open beneath him so he can _see_ himself sinking in.

Jensen breathes out, an elated sigh as Cougar's balls come to rest against his. Cougar shifts his hands; strokes up Jensen's flanks and then back again until the last little bit of tension evaporates.

Then he plants his feet and _thrusts_.

The noises he wrings out of Jensen are going to stay with Cougar until his dying day; he's never heard so much pure joy in anyone's voice Cougar pulls at Jensen's hips until they're angled enough to let him slip a hand around Jensen's lovely cock, and it's hardly twenty strokes before Jensen's clamping down on him.

Jensen grunts, thrusts madly and drags Cougar over the edge too. He reaches back, massive hand clamping on Cougar's arse to drag him as close as he can get, then they're both gone.

Cougar pulls out with care, spends a moment gaping at the ceiling before he remembers to pull the condom off and chuck it in the bin. He only gets up for the wash cloth because if he doesn't do it straight away, he knows he'll be waking up itchy and glued to Jensen in a few hours.

When he’s finished cleaning himself up, Cougar pads back into the bedroom to find Jensen dead to the world. Even Cougar's ~~sponge~~ wash cloth bath doesn't rouse him.

Cougar huffs a laugh, throws the wash cloth at his laundry pile and pulls the duvet over both of them.

Jensen rolls over and throws his arm across Cougar's hips. Cougar grins and settles down himself. Sex, a siesta, some afternoon sex... life is good.

He drifts into a contented slumber to the sound of Jensen's heartbeat echoing his.

****

'Let's go again,' Jensen sleepy-murmurs into Cougar's ear after the afternoon sun has woken them up. 'I've been reading up on the internet for today; I got tricks you've never _heard_ of, Cougs!'

Jensen always needs coffee and about a pound of sugar to wake up. Cougar's always been on top of his game as soon as his eyes opened, so long as he's gotten at least three hours' uninterrupted rest, so he grins down _knowing_ Jensen's got no idea. He trails a hand through Jensen's hair and gives it a tug. 'Sounds great, but you have to go pick the kids up.'

'Huh?' Jensen's gone heavy-lidded again and his erection is a distracting weight against Cougar's hip, but.

'School's out, _mi amigo_ ' Cougar reaches across and waves the digital clock in Jensen's face. 'And _I_ dropped the kids off. So _you_ go pick them up.'

Jensen bolts upright, dismay all over his face. 'With a _hard on_?!?'

Cougar doesn't stop laughing until dinner.


End file.
